


Good boy

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Will I ever stop writing gallavich praise kinks? Nope, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Ian makes a throw away comment during sex. He's surprised by Mickey's strong reaction and indulges him in praise.





	Good boy

Ian knew he wholly loved everything about with Mickey. When they were hanging out, when he would watch him sleep, when they were making out, talking shit, even when they were fighting. Ian especially loved when they were banging.

In his current situation, cock buried deep in Mickey's greedy ass and as he began to feel Mickey slipping away into his needy bottom headspace, Ian decided this was when he loved him the most.

Ian stared in awe, desperate to give his boyfriend everything he wanted. Mickey looked so fucked out already and couldn't stop babbling, 'fuck me.'

Ian pushed deeper and without really thinking, quietly muttered, 'good boy.' He didn't even think Mickey would hear his throw away compliment. Instead, the older boy's whole body shivered and he immediately mumbled, 'thank you.'

Ian's eyebrows shot up as he thought: that's new. The visible physical reaction intrigued him so he continued, 'take it fucking good for me, feel so tight.'

Mickey gasped, 'Ian. Yes.' Ian felt Mickey's legs had turned to putty and grinned. A fucking praise kink? How the fuck had he not known about this?

He had never noticed his lover ache for appreciation but it made so much damn sense. Of course Mickey wanted validation.

Ian moaned, 'god, yes. Fucking look at you, really good for me, huh?' Mickey nodded eagerly and Ian beamed, 'look so hot, Mick. What do you need from me?' 

Mickey replied, 'please.... just more.' Ian was kind of confused from the ask as usually Mickey demanded harder or suggested a different position. 

Mickey saw the hesitation on how to process his vagueness so he helped Ian out muttering, 'like this, please.' 

Ian bit his lip when he realised his boyfriend was saying please and thank you. He was sure Mickey had never even accepted a compliment before. Ian decided he defiantly loved Mickey a lot right now. 

Mickey guided his strong hands to his hips and looked in his eyes to solidify the request, 'hold me, Ian, please.' 

The redhead automatically gripped and praised, 'you look gorgeous. Such a good boy. Love you loads. You feel so amazing.'

Mickey hummed and Ian felt his body practically melt into him. He knew he was being heavily trusted which made his already elevated heart soar.

Mickey rambled, 'thank you, thank you' Ian questioned, 'you feel okay?' Mickey sighed contently, 'fuck yeah, filling me up. I love you.'

Ian stared as all the tension in Mickey's body started to disappear so he said, 'so pretty, taking my cock like such a pretty boy. Love you too.' 

Mickey's ass clenched around him and Mickey tried to stifle what Ian presumed would have been a moan he was embarrassed about. 

He removed one of his hands from his hips to lift up Mickey's chin and whispered, 'will you be good for me and let me hear you?' Ian admitted, 'wanna listen to how much you love it.'

Mickey hummed an affirmation and Ian could tell he would do anything he asked. The younger man was used to being in command when they had sex but this felt like an entirely different level of power. Ian held his legs and fucked him deep, groaning, 'wow, Mickey.' 

Mickey whimpered so Ian twisted his body the same way and slammed again, knowing his lover was a withering mess underneath him through every grunt and shiver he would usually try to shield.

Ian stammered, 'you my good boy?' Mickey came with a strangled groan, screaming 'yes!' His enthusiasm and scrambling desperation caused Ian to gasp and cum right after him.

He started to pull out and Mickey breathed, 'don't go yet.' Ian frowned as he would never leave him. He figured Mickey wanted to stay connected where he could let go and be himself without any defensive walls up for a bit.

Ian felt hyperaware of his soft dick and correctly assumed it didn't feel great up Mickey's ass. Despite this, Mickey didn't look like he gave less of a flying shit, seemingly completely peaceful. 

Ian stroked his soft hair which caused a jolt to run through Mickey. He loved how responsive and sensitive Mickey's whole body was. Mickey had always craved touch. His voice cracked a simple plea, 'again.'

Ian knew what he wanted so he spoke softly with strong sincerity, 'my perfect boy. The best at taking me. Did good, babe.' Mickey's eyes fluttered opened and Ian's breath hitched at how beautiful he looked. 

Ian licked his lips and confirmed, 'hey you, want me to pull out now?' Mickey nodded minutely so he carefully removed himself. Mickey gasped when he felt Ian's jizz leak out from him onto the bed. He looked alarmed at the sheer amount and tried to close his legs but he couldn't really move much as the aftershocks were still too strong. 

Ian offered, 'clean you up?' Mickey hesitated as he had never let Ian do that before. If he wasn't so fucked out he would be mortified at acting how he was so instead, he closed his eyes and nodded. 

Ian knew it wasn't a task he was usually given permission for so he carefully wiped Mickey clean, slipping into his sensitive body and cautious to avoid overstimulating him as his boyfriend's chest rose and fell. 

Ian worked in silence then placed a few sloppy kisses on his thighs, moving upwards to rest their heads together. 

Ian smiled dopily, 'were so good for me. Leme take care of you. I love you.' Mickey replied with sleep lacing his words, 'me too.' They fell asleep together, which Ian decided was his second favourite thing to do with Mickey.


End file.
